incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Divine Divine magic is an ancient power, passed directly from the House to their children and from the Fourborn to Incarcia. Originally, divine magic was simply a raw cosmic force burning in stars and trailing behind comets, a radiant and fiery substance as miraculous as it was dangerous. It was only when the Gods wielded it and wove it into a make of their own that divine magic became a power to be held by those who were capable. During the first millennium of Incarcia's history, divine magic was gifted from the Gods to their servants directly via holy/unholy rituals and prayer. However, this method, over time, proved too dangerous for mortals, with many dying due to sheer inability to express their Gods' will. Now, most Gods have devised another method, weaving their divine magic into objects and trinkets known as Vestiges for their followers to call upon for their spells. As a result, clerics and priests wield Vestiges crafted by their patron deities, directing and interpreting the power within them as a sort of cosmic intermediary. Blood Blood magic stems from the innate untapped power lurking in flesh and blood, only capable of being reached through sacrifice and occult rituals. Those who practice blood magic are often known as druids, who can directly call forth the essence in themselves to shift form and summon forces of life and nature through voodoo talismans, bone charms, and of course, blood. In the untamed wilds of Incarcia, blood magic is practiced by witches, barbaric shamans, and druidic cults, an unrefined and spiritual practice often looked down upon by those in study of other forms of magic. While not inherently diabolical, blood magic often treads a line of neutrality due to the cost of fueling it, as more powerful rituals can require as many as hundreds of mortal sacrifices to complete. Such rituals are rare, however, and most practitioners can simply use their own blood for their spells, only drawing upon outside sources in times of desperation. Dark Dark magic is an expression of the Black Seeker Sincarnus himself, a shadowy being present everywhere on Incarcia. Practitioners of dark magic manipulate Sincarnus's own essence, channeling it through themselves like a window and shaping it into the desired effect. Arguably the most powerful form of magic, dark magic comes at a great price. Wherever dark magic or evil is in abundance, Sincarnus seeks its source and feeds upon it, twisting the surrounding area into one of nightmarish horror. A lone wizard practicing an unstable ritual could inadvertently transform a peaceful town into a demon's playground. A sorcerer recklessly hurling fireballs could permanently char a forest into a barren, scorched desert. A necromancer raising an army of the dead could cause the flesh of those in a ten mile radius to rot and slip from the bone. It is for these reasons that dark magic is considered highly dangerous and uncharted, as it is as alive as those using it. Other Many other forms of magic are rumored or even proven to exist, such as the astral magic gifted by the Boundless Lord or the magic used by the Fey. Such types can be incredibly dangerous to those not knowledgeable in their practices and often aren't practiced by many mortals themselves.